


Day 19: Nipple-Play

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse’s nipples have always been sensitive and Genji wants to see to what extent he can bring his boyfriend undone.





	Day 19: Nipple-Play

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m only suppose to write the one kink buuut..

“I told you to hold still, McCree,” Genji says sternly, slapping a hand against the older man’s pectoral and tearing a muffled yell from his throat. They cyborg grins, pleased with how easily he had managed to get his cowboy undone. He clenches himself around the stiff member inside of him as he takes Jesse’s nipples in both hands and squeezes them hard. **  
**

The larger man groans out pathetically, trying his best to not thrust up into the inviting wet heat around his cock, less Genji decide not to have mercy on him. His hands were tied to the headboard above him, giving him no leverage to struggle against his lover and a cloth had been pushed into his mouth to muffle his moans and whines.

“You’re still so sensitive, aren't you?” Genji purrs out quietly, rubbing his thumbs over the aching nipples almost painfully softly. He relishes in the whimper trying to escape the makeshift gag. All the while, he continues to glance up to his lover’s bound hands, keeping an eye out for their signal should Jesse want to stop.

His nipples were becoming sore at this rate. The cyborg knew that his boyfriend liked being touched here, and when Genji said that he wanted to make him come like this, how could Jesse have refused? The past hour has been building up to this. Genji spent ample time circling the older man’s nubs gently with his tongue, kissing them softly, sucking, and biting them with his teeth.

When it was clear that it was not going to be enough, the cyborg sat on his boyfriend’s dick, only taking a moment to prepare himself before letting it slide into him. While this brought the brunette much closer, it still was not enough. He found himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, but unable to chase it without the friction that Genji was withholding from him.

Jesses eyes are prickling with tears at being denied this. Another twist of his nipples has him bucking up roughly, ignoring his boyfriend’s demands as he begins to come.

Genji snorts, finally allowing this. He lifts his hips to make it easier for his lover to thrust into his heat, not minding the fact that this would take some gentle cleaning later. He waits until the older man has finished and gone still against the mattress to undo the gag around McCree’s mouth first, followed by the binding around his wrists. Despite his new freedom, the sharpshooter remains still and silent, exhausted from the force of his orgasm.

“You did so well, Jesse,” Genji says happily, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s before resting against his chest. He rests his hands gently to cover both of McCree’s pectorals, rubbing with a flat palm gently. “Did I hurt you?” he asks worriedly.

Jesse finally lets out a quiet laugh, turning his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Not at all,” he says with a slightly hoarse voice, “I want to do this again, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
